


Untitled

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Takasugi was clingy in his sleep.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic contribution for the BanTaka week, although it doesn't follow any of the prompts...

Bansai didn’t know for sure what this “relationship” he had with Takasugi could be called. But what he knew for sure was that he loved Takasugi and everything about him. He loved the look on his only eye, somehow always filled with determination, even when hiding painful feelings. He loved his body, every inch of his skin, even the scars that adorned it. He loved the deep sound of his voice that never failed to send shivers through his spine. He loved his scent, loved the way his calloused hands felt on his body, loved his strength, loved the songs he could hear around him. And he loved how clingy he was when he was asleep.

Whenever they slept together, if Bansai was the first one to wake up, he always had a sleeping Takasugi clinging to him, on top of him, holding him, or spooning him. That always made him smile. To think someone like Takasugi would be so affectionate, even if only when unconscious, was a big surprise. One that he welcomed gladly.

Most of the time, Bansai was happy to wake up with the smaller body of his commander next to him. Takasugi’s song was always the most calm in those moments, as if the man could find something akin to peace when he was asleep.

But in summer days like that one, he felt as if he was sharing a bed with a breathing furnace.

He could feel his whole body sweating. He was so hot he could only think about getting out from under the blanket, and maybe get up to take a cold shower and get rid of the stickiness on his skin.

But Takasugi was there. Clinging to him like he always did. He didn’t seem bothered by the warmth. He continued to sleep soundly as if he had never felt more comfortable before.

Bansai wanted to withdraw from him, but their legs were entwined, and he knew Takasugi was sensitive to movements and sounds next to him—years sleeping next to war fields had taught him that—and he didn’t want to risk waking him up. Takasugi was very moody in the mornings. 

He took a deep breath, thinking about what he could do. Perhaps having a moody Takasugi was a better option than sweating to dehydration. Or maybe he could just pull out the blanket, hoping that Takasugi wouldn’t wake up with the feeling of the not-so-warm air on his skin.

Bansai tried to move his leg and heard a grunt almost instantly. Wrong move.

He’d been lying awake feeling like he was being cooked alive under the covers for over ten minutes and he just wanted to _leave_.

When he was about to give up on trying to think on options that wouldn’t disturb Takasugi’s sleep, he felt the man moving. At first it was slowly, but soon he felt Takasugi’s hand shoving him away harshly as the man himself disentangled their legs.

“Get off of me,” he heard the hoarse, sleepy, but angry-sounding voice speaking as its owner turned to the other side of the bed, trying to find a colder spot on the mattress. “You’re too warm, it’s disgusting.”

Bansai stared at him in surprise, noticing he wasn’t even awake. He smiled to himself. He really loved everything about Takasugi.


End file.
